Battling the darkness within
by Inazuma ninja
Summary: The fight against Ailea academy is at its peak and the IE cast are determined to do whatever it takes to save the world. Everything is going well untill they come up against the academys top rank team Genesis, and thats where it all goes wrong for a certain captain. He has overcome hurdle after hurdle but is this next challenge to much? Will Endou ever bee the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma 11 all rights go to the people who did, also I don't own about 90% of the plot in the first chapter. It is basically the end of ep 44 and the beginning of 45.

This is based after episode 44 and is my first fanfic no flames please but constructive criticism would be nice.

**Summary: **The fight against Alilea academy is at its peak and the IE cast are determined to do whatever it takes to save the world. Everything is going well until they come up against the academy's top team Genesis, and that's where it all goes wrong for a certain captain. He has endured hurdle after hurdle but is this next challenge to much? Has he finally reached his match? Will Endou ever be the same again?

**Chapter 1**

Endou's pov

Everything was great we were finally going to have a fun match were the world wasn't on the line, against my new friend Hiroto and his team. I looked round at my Raimon friends and saw big smiles on their faces, and everyone's mood had lifted. _This is really going to do us good, finally we can enjoy ourselves._

Then out of nowhere a weird black fog cloud appeared in the middle of the pitch startling us, but it was nowhere near as bad as what happened afterwards. Then a bright blue light appeared showing the outline of something, once the light cleared, there, in the middle of the pitch stood a weird bunch of kids, they looked like they were a soccer team but the kid in the front who I assumed was their captain was the focus of my attention. _I swear I know him. _He was wearing a gray football uniform with what I swear was something that looked like a poke ball on his chest (1). But what really got my attention was his fiery red, spiky hair. I searched my mind trying to find a match for this boy's identity, when my answer was given to me.

"Yo... High there everybody." The boy with red hair greeted. Behind me I heard coach Hitomiko gasp, maybe she knew something?

Then realisation hit me, this boy, the kid I thought I could trust, my new friend, was part of Alilea academy...

"Y-You're kidding... Hiroto" I stuttered in complete shock_, what is going on?_" "

"W-what are they doing here; I thought we played them already, what's happening?" I heard Rika asked behind me shock evident in her voice.

"A-are you telling me there's more, there's even more teams in Alilea academy?" Kazemaru said in a shaky voice.

"Indeed and this is my team, we call ourselves Genesis as a matter of fact, a nice name" The red head said confidently.

"Genesis..." I repeated. "So... you're an alien as well" I said not wanting to believe what I was seeing.

"What the heck is going on, what is this?" Jude asked looking at me. But I didn't hear him, my thoughts and emotions were swirling round in my head getting all muddled. Everything around me was blocked out, it was just me, my emotions, and... Hiroto.

"I thought..." I began, but I was unable to finish my sentience, my thoughts getting muddled up with the rest in my head. It had finally hit me that this was real, this was actually happening. All my tense muscles relaxed as I realised that there was nothing I could do about it. But then that sly voice cut off my line of concentration.

"Yes, I am an alien, but that doesn't matter, time to play... earthlings" He said in a mocking tone, looking at me right in the eye.

"What's going on here? Why is Endou friends with someone from Alilea academy?" Domon asked to no one in particular.

"I don't understand" Tachimukai stated. _At least I can trust him. At least I hope I can. _ There was an awkward ongoing silence that felt like forever until Megane spoke up.

"Seems like he was taken in by that boy" He explained, fiddling with his glasses.

"What do you mean Megane?" Huruna asked, looking just as confused as everybody else, not that I was paying any attention to them, their voices were just muffled sounds to me. All I could hear or see was me and Hiroto.

Megane nodded to himself then said "He pretended to be friends with him to maximize the shock value for Endou on game day."

"And how on earth do you know that?" Tachimukai demanded

"Because I've trained myself to think like an alien" He said looking at Tachimukai.

"You've got it wrong actually" Hiroto said, there was a collective gasp "All I want, is to play soccer with you guys, that's it." Everyone went silent and looked at him, a disbelieving look in their eyes. Then he spoke once more...

"I've seen how you play, and I like it" He stated looking at me straight in the eye.

"I don't know guys, I don't think we should do this without getting permission from above" Came a new gruff voice, which belonged to one of the members of Genesis, he was quiet round, had an oddly shaped head and what I thought was brown hair.

"Gran gets what he wants, it's as easy as that" Said a skinny alien, he had a narrow face with yellow eyes and had a large brown pony tail.

"Who's Gran? Oh right, I guess that's your real name." I said looking straight at Hiroto. I couldn't take it anymore, I could feel my blood boil, my anger rising, I clenched my hands until my knuckles were white, my nails digging into my skin. Then I lost it.

"I thought we were going to have fun playing soccer with some new friends today, but now, knowing that you're from Alilea academy... this game is personal!" I said, dramatically pointing at Hiroto. At first my voice was quiet then it turned in to a shout of pure rage.

"Glad to here it" Was the redheads only reply.

**Aki pov**

I can't believe this is happening, today was supposed to be fun, but now we've got another fight against Alilea academy. Why. I've never seen Endou so angry, he hasn't known Hiroto for long and yet he can get Endou worked up so easily. I'm worried about Endou, he may have seemed to be taking it well, but he wasn't. We've been friends for ages, and I could easily see through his act, he may not seem it, but he can be very sensitive. He was falling apart. Then there was the look in his eye when he yelled at Hiroto, and accepted his challenge. It was a look I've never seen on him before, one I never thought I'd see on him, one I hope I don't see again. It was a look of pure rage, hatred, sadness and most of all pain. He was hurting inside and all because of this alien.

Authors notes: What? The symbol on their uniform really does look like a poke ball. This program is based in Japan; Pokémon is everywhere in Japan, so of course the IE cast know what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**The start of this chapter is basically what happened in the match**

**Endou pov**

We were all at the side of the pitch getting ready for the forthcoming match. Everyone was working on a strategy to win. As for me, I was trying to keep it together; I can't lose myself in the middle of the match.

"Endou, are you alright?" I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder; I turned round to see its owner. It was Kazemaru, his face showing nothing but concern.

"Y-yeah don't worry I'm fine" I assured him giving him one of my trademark smiles hoping he wouldn't see through my mask. He looked at me in the eye with a questioning look, and then finally he nodded and walked away.

"Ok time to play" Coach announced walking over to us. "Is everyone ready? ... Endou?" She said looking at me, but I hadn't realised, I was too engrossed in my thoughts. "Endou?" She said again, louder this time. I looked up to see her looking down at me. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah" I said trying to hide my fear, she either didn't realise, or just ignored it.

So we walked onto the pitch to get into our positions, as I strolled over to the goal I looked over at Hiroto who was just standing there certain about victory. The whistle blew... and the hardest game of our lives began.

Rika charged fearlessly up the field but it was stolen in the blink of an eye, they were so fast no one could touch them. Hiroto had the ball and was in front of me in next to no time.

"Ok Endou, here I come!" He bellowed as he took his shot

"You're not going to score on me. Marjin the hand!" I yelled as a big yellow demon formed, this was good, this move felt powerful, but his shot was so powerful, it smashed my move and sent me flying back. It was 1-0 and they weren't even trying. I looked up to see everybody's shock faces we couldn't believe it. Their power was eminence. I looked down at my trembeling hand. "Were did that power come from?" I said out loud. "Fine I'll give you that" I said rising to my feet, "But you won't score on me again!"

"That's the tough talking Endou I know."Hiroto said smiling. The game continued and before I knew it, it was . That was all I could feel. I could hear someone shouting, the voice was muffled but I could just make it out as Kazemaru, he sounded worried, I could make out a few words. He said that we needed to pull our act together and that I wasn't going to last. It was nice to know that he cared, and he was right, we couldn't give up now. However before I knew it Hiroto had the ball again and he took a shot._ I'm stopping it this time._"Marjin the hand!" But I couldn't do it; the ball sent me flying and went into the goal. I collapsed. All I could fell was pain, a lot of pain. I just wanted to curl up into a ball, and make the pain go away, but I couldn't give up, not now.

"Oh dear is that all you've got? So what happens now, do we finish the game, or what?" Hiroto said disappointment clear in his voice. Then he turned and walked away.

"No, this game isn't over at all. I'm not going to give up yet, I know there's a way we can win." I said struggling to my feet. "And until we do, I'm going to protect this goal. With everything I've got!" I yelled. At this he turned round a smile upon his pale face.

"Let's score one at least, we can do that can't we everyone" Kidou yelled.

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled in reply. The whistle went and amazingly Kidou stole back the ball, I knew he would eventually, after all he is Japans genius game strategist, I knew it would only be a matter of time before he found a weakness. The ball got passed to Fubuki who was right in front of the goal. He took the shot using his Eternal Blizzard move. Yes. This was a goal for sure, or so we thought. But his shot seemed... weaker than usual. It was either that, or their keeper was even better than the rest of them because he stopped the frozen ball without even trying. Everyone was in shock, Fubuki and Kazemaru seemed to be taking it really badly. Now that I think about it, those two have been acting weird all day, but I was soon pulled out of my trance by Kidou.

"Watch out!" I looked up to see Hiroto with the ball.

"Bring it!" I yelled in determination. All of my earlier troubles forgotten for the moment, right now I was determined. I was going to stop this ball, I was going to put the hopes and feelings of everyone behind this save, I couldn't let them down now, and I wasn't going to.

"You've got spirit I'll say that much!" He exclaimed determination in his voice as well. We made eye contact; both of us knew this was it, this was our moment to shine, it was now or never. "But you won't be able to handle my, meteor blade (Ryuusei Blade)."

Everybody around gasped, his shot was so powerful, I- I was scared, it was so fast, that I didn't have time to react. The next thing I felt was pain, as the ball came in contact to my chest, it sent me flying. This pain was far worse to anything I felt before. Blackness was lining the edge of my vision, everything was blurry. I couldn't hear anything apart from my own racing heart. I lied there, unable to move, the darkness threatening to overcome me, all I wanted was to let it overcome me, to be rid of this pain ,to embrace the darkness was the easiest way to escape this agony, but I couldn't give up, not now. I was aware that my right arm was twisted awkwardly beneath me but I was in too much pain to think straight let alone move. Everything else was a blur to me. I saw some fuzzy shapes of what I assume were my team mates rushing towards me. I heard them shouting my name, but they sounded so far away. Next I felt a pair of hands moving my arm from beneath me, and laying me on my side, I couldn't help but let out a stifled cry of pain, I scrunched my eyes shut. The pain was just too much, I felt my body trembling and I was aware that my breathing was laboured and shallow. Then the same pair of hands moved up and down my body, probably looking for injuries. I whimpered a little then they came in contact with my ribs, I yelled at the top of my voice, I couldn't take it anymore it hurt too much. Then they came into contact with my left knee, which was just as bad. Then they came in contact with my chest, I yelled out in pain, it had became too much. I tried to get away from the hands, they were making it worse. Then a different pair held me still as there owner gently whispered comforting words in my ear, resting my head on their lap. Then I realised that voice belonged to Aki, and the first pair of hands belonged to Kidou. I couldn't take it, I was exhausted, I was starting to lose control, the darkness beginning to take over. Then I heard Kidou say "Stay with us Endou, come on, just hold out a little longer, don't give up." But it was too little too late, as I let the darkness consume my mind and body.

**Kazamauru pov**

I couldn't do it I just couldn't do it. I was no help what so ever, I couldn't even touch them, I'm the fastest on the team, no one can keep up with me, and I couldn't even keep up with Genesis. All I could do was watch as Endou desperately tried to stop their shots, but even he couldn't do it. I should have been stronger; I should have helped him block that ball. But no, I just stood there as he took the full brunt of the shots, he took all the pain. It seemed like no one even cared, none of the defenders helped stop the ball, all they done was watch in shock as Hiroto passed them. But Endou didn't care, he got up every time he got knocked down, you could see he was in pain but he didn't give up. Then Hiroto came with his hissatsu meteor blade. I've never seen Endou so scared. Yet he still tried, I admire him for that, but... now he's hurt and the team is falling apart. When he collapsed we all knew that he wasn't going to get up again. His body lay motionless with his left leg twisted at a worryingly weird angle, and his arm bent beneath him. We all ran over to him, on closer inspection you could see how bad he really was. His shirt was ripped, and his gloves were shredded. He had numerous cuts around his body, and bruises were already starting to form. Kidou gently removed his arm from beneath him, and Endou screamed in obvious agony. Then he began to check Endou for injuries. I'm not too sure but I think I heard Endou whimpering. Then Kidou checked his knee, shoulder, ribs and chest, each time Endou yelled out. At that point Endou began to tremble, Aki laid his head on her lap and tried to comfort him, but then his breathing changed, it was laboured and we were beginning to lose him. Kidou tried to encourage him, but it didn't work, Endou had no strength left. He blacked out. I wish I could have helped him.

**Kidou's pov**

"Watch out!" I yelled as Hiroto headed for the goal. Endou struggled to his feat, pure determination in his eyes. Then, Hiroto took the shot, his face turned from determination, to pure fear. The next thing I knew I was tending to the trembling brunet as he lay on the floor. I could hear him whimpering, he was hurt, bad. I knew that behind his closed eyelids were eyes full of fear, fear and pain. I felt his ribs ignoring his pained cries and found that the majority of them were broken, his right shoulder was dislocated, his knee was twisted and his chest was painted purple and black with bruises. Then his breathing began to change, he was losing his fight to stay awake. Aki tried to comfort him, and I tried to encourage him. It didn't work.

**Aki pov**

"Endou!"I screamed as I watched him collapse. I couldn't believe it. He reached his limit. I didn't even think he had limits. I rushed over to him with the first aid kit, all the team surrounded Kidou, Endou and I. He was whimpering like an injured, scared little pet. I never knew he could be so... timid. He cried out in pain as Kidou checked him over, and I noticed his fail attempt to get away. So I done the one thing I'm good at, I supported him. I laid his head in my lap, whispering words of comfort into his ear. That didn't seem to be working so I gently held his shaking hand, which seemed to calm him down a bit. Then before I knew it, he passed out.

**Normal pov**

" Endou? Endou? Endou!" Kidou yelled gently shaking his friend. "He's out of it, come on Kazemaru. Let's get him to the school infirmary." Kidou ordered as he and Kazemaru gently lifted their friends limp body and took him inside.

"I'll call an ambulance." Tachimukai stated as he got out his cell phone. _Endou-san please, please be okay_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry if I got all the medical stuff wrong. IM NOT A DOCTER! So please don't shoot me for it. Also if you have already read this then you need to know that I changed it so he did go to hospital.**

**Endou pov**

Pain. That was all I could feel as I came round. I tried to move but I failed miserably. I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids were too heavy as if they were made of led. A weak groan escaped my lips, aggravating my sore throat, as a wave of pain washed over me. I heard someone calling me, their voice was muffled but I was too tired to try and figure out who it belonged to. I heard the voice again, it was soft and comforting which helped calm my nerves. Then I felt a hand run through my hair an cup my face. "Endou-kun? Can you hear me? Try and open your eyes." The voice said gently, a hand gently grabbing mine. That was all the encouragement I needed. I cracked open my eyes and a bright light instantly blinded me. I immediately scrunched them shut and turned my head away in fear. Which was a mistake as the sudden movement caused me more pain. I groaned again and my hand started to tremble. Suddenly the soft voice spoke again, encouraging me. I slowly forced my eyes open, groaning as the light flooded my vision. When the light cleared I saw a fuzzy shape of a girl. But I wasn't sure because everything was spinning. When the spinning stopped and my vision cleared I saw Aki looking down at me, nothing but worry and relief in her eyes.

"A- Aki." I groaned my voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Don't worry Endou-kun I'm here." She said softly smiling down at me.

"W-What happened? D-Did we win?" I stuttered, but something told me I already knew the answer. She opened her mouth to reply when a sudden pain stabbed at my chest. I slowly brought my left hand up to my chest to feel soft bandages which covered my chest and the rest of my torso. I tried to move my right arm but all that achieved was adding to the agony I was already in. My shoulder was done up, as well as my elbow and wrist. Also I found out that my left knee was done up as well. I looked up at Aki with a confused and pained look. I open my mouth to ask her what happened when she stopped me.

"Shhh don't try to talk you need to save your strength." She said gently pulling my hand away from my chest. "You shouldn't move too much you've broken your breast bone." She said sympathetically. "Which means you won't be able to play soccer for quite a while." My whole world crashed. Soccer the thing I live for, the thing that has made my life worth living. Soccer was my life. Yet I wouldn't be able to play. I tried to ask her how long but I was in too much pain. Although, she seemed to understand what I wanted to say. "1 to 2 months. If you're lucky, but it will probably take a lot longer." She said looking at me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry Endou." She finished. I couldn't believe it, I was speechless. There was a long silence then Kidou entered along with Fubuki.

"How are you feeling, captain?" Fubuki asked sitting next to Aki whilst Kidou stood the other side of me.

"S-Sore" Was the only word I managed to utter before I broke into a coughing fit. We waited until the coughing subsided. It was only once it stopped that I realized where we were. We were in a typical hospital room, with white walls, ceiling, and bed; basically everything was white apart from the equipment by the bed. There was also the strong smell of disinfectant in the air. I was brought out of my thoughts when Kidou started to talk.

"Don't worry Endou; they're not going to get away with this. We will get revenge on them!" He growled, fists shaking "Only... I don't know how" He sighed

"Kidou... don't play soccer whilst feeling like that, you'll only become like Kageyama. Remember soccer's meant to be fun. Don't worry we will beat them... as a team." I said. As soon as those words left my mouth Kidou seemed to feel better.

"Yeah your right... we'll beat them as a team" He grinned. Just then a knock could be hears at the door just before a nurse strolled in. She had bright green eyes and short pink hair and looked about 22.

"Hello" She said in a merry voice. "I'm Sakura and i will be your nurse whilst your here." She explained. "Now then you probably don't want to hear this but you need to know" She stated in a more serious tone. "You have broken ribs on your right side; your left knee is twisted as well as your right elbow. Your breast bone is broken, you've got a fractured wrist and you dislocated your shoulder."She explained studying me to see my reaction. "I'm sorry to say." She added in a sympathetic tone. I was about to tell her thanks for letting me know when a male doctor who looked to be about in his 30's called her out.

"So I-I guess I'm off the team then." I said turning to my friends once she left, my voice gruff as if it hadn't been used in a while.

"No you're not actually." Fubuki said in a merry tone. "We managed to convince her to wait until you're allowed to walk around, so you can still come with us." He explained.

"Great! That's awesome thanks you guys" I replied, trying to keep my eyes open. They had suddenly become really heavy and everything was switching in and out of focus. I tried to hold back a yawn, but failed as Aki looked down at me a smile on her face. She giggled softly.

"Endou-kun you should probably get some rest now" She said her hand ruffling through my hair. That's what I like about Aki, she is such a caring friend and she knows how to comfort me. I tried to object but the thought of rest was too nice to resist. Kidou and Fubuki left and Aki stayed with me as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Aki pov**

I sat there watching Endou sleep making sure he was alright; I was so worried about him. After all we've been friends for a long time. Now that I think about it he was the first friend I made when we were freshmen at Raimon Jr. It wasn't right. Endou is the last person this should have happened to. He's nice, caring, puts everyone's welfare before himself, and I kind of like him, as more than a friend, to put it straight I've had a massive crush on him ever since I first saw him kick a soccer ball. He's so great, no matter how dire the situation looks, no matter how impossible the odds, he won't give up. He can make even the meanest of people have a change in heart, instead of judging people he sees the good in them and tries to make their good side come out. He is the emotional support of the team, he keeps them going, he keeps them fired up, makes sure they don't lose hope, he makes them believe in themselves and in each other, in victory. He encourages them when things are down, there wouldn't be a team without him. Best of all is his love for soccer, he fights to protect it and to keep it as a fair game, not a tool for destruction. He has a pure heart and is always determined; you can see it in those eyes of his, those brown orbs of emotion that I fell in love with. He is all that and yet he gets punished for it, he gets hurt and people are still trying to take away the soccer he loves, his life. Why? Why do they do it? It's just not fair.

Suddenly I was cut off from my thoughts by a weak groan; I looked down at the brunet beside me. He was starting to stir and I could see that he was struggling to wake up, so I gently encouraged him hoping it would help. I saw his pained expression and before I knew what I was doing my hand was running through his soft hair and holding his hand in support, and it seemed to work he creaked open his eyes, then he suddenly turned away closing his eyes. Was it in fear? But that was a bad move as he instantly winced in pain. I held his hand a little firmer and whispered some more encouragement. This time he slowly opened his eyes, I could see the tiredness in his brown orbs as he did. He took a bit of time to pull himself together and he gently said my name in questioning tone as if checking that I was really there with him. "Don't worry I'm here" I said hoping to make him feel more comfortable. He asked me some questions and I answered them every time he looked more and more disappointed. Then he winced in pain bringing his hand up to his chest and is expression became one of confusion and pain. He was about to ask me what was going on when I stopped him, he needed to save his strength. I answered his question, and then came the hard part, the part where I had to tell him that he couldn't play soccer for a while. His face turned from one of confusion to pure horror. Soccer. The thing he was fighting to save, the thing he lived for, it was his life and he couldn't play it. It wasn't fair and I felt a dash of guilt when I saw his face, it was me who cause that expression, me who told him the bad news. Then Kidou and Fubuki came in and Endou's bad mood seemed to have lifted when they told him he could stay on the team. We talked for a bit when I realised that Endou was tired, he tried to object but the need for sleep got the better of him and he drifted off to sleep. The boys left leaving me and my love, he looked so peaceful as he slept and I couldn't help but think that everything was going to be fine. I sat there until Rika came in saying there was a meeting, I took one last look at Endou and I left him to rest.

**Coach Pov**

I should have stopped it. I should have stopped that game. Those kids are my responsibility, and now one of them is injured. Endou, it shouldn't have been him, he is a sweet, kind hearted kid. He taught me what real soccer was and that I wasn't alone. It must be hard for them; they are only kids after all. I mean they've got the fate of the world resting on their shoulders. At times like this they need a coach who also looks after their needs, one who looks after them like they were their own kids. I haven't done that, I've just treated them like a bunch of snot nose kids who know nothing. Yet the funny thing is that only they have the skills to stop those aliens. I really need to treat them better. Especially Endou, he is the most important one, he's the one who the team rely on, he's the one who keeps this team together. They all think that Kidou is my favourite, but he's not it's just that together we come up with great strategies, that's it. But the worst thing is that it's my father who runs Alilea academy, he's the reason everyone is suffering. Also Hiroto. My baby brother, he, he's the one who hurt Endou he's the reason this team is falling apart. When he lived in the orphanage he was a sweet little kid. My farther visited the orphanage and gave them presents. My real little brother was a great footballer and he travel around the world to become a better player. Then he died in that accident, dad was devastated. So he adopted Hiroto, I think it was to fill my bros place. Hiroto too was a great soccer player and he was so thankful to my dad that he done whatever he said, he wanted to be a good son. So when Alilea academy started, of course Hiroto helped. I believe that the Raimon 11 will be able to bring them back to how they used to be. I truly believe that the Raimon spirit will reach them. But that won't be able to happen without Endou, without him there will be no team. I hope he gets better soon.

**Authors note: I know I made coach seem un-coachish but I wanted to write about how she feels. **


End file.
